Cuando lo importante es la historia
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Los años, los alumnos, los profesores y los acontecimientos pasan sin que el profesor Binns se de cuenta de ello. Para él, lo más importante es enseñar su amada materia. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de un detalle: está muerto.


_Los personajes y escenarios mencionado a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Cuando lo importante es la historia.**

Si ni siquiera su propia muerte alteró la rutina que era su vida. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo la batalla que se acababa de librar en el castillo?

Una mañana luego del desayuno, tantos años atrás que ya nadie estaba seguro de la fecha exacta, el profesor Cuthbert Binns entró en la sala de profesores y se sentó en su sillón preferido a dormir una siesta antes de impartir su primera lección. La sorpresa de sus alumnos, que esperaban a un profesor de carne y hueso, fue muy grande al ver atravesar el pizarrón a un fantasma.

Cuthbert Binns falleció en la sala de profesores, en el colegio que tanto amaba y del que se había negado marchar cuando alcanzó una edad demasiado avanzada como para seguir allí. Sus restos mortales fueron retirados por sus colegas, y colocados en un humilde ataúd de madera. Como el profesor no tenía familiares, y el colegio significaba tanto para él, fue enterrado en una pequeña parcela de los terrenos del castillo. A su funeral asistieron todos sus compañeros que, aunque lo consideraban totalmente aburrido, lo respetaban por su sabiduría infinita. También asistieron los pocos alumnos que estaban interesados en su materia, y el invitado de honor fue… él mismo.

Nadie imaginó que el fantasma perlado que había aparecido en el aula aquella mañana iba a bajar a los terrenos por la tarde, a ver su propio funeral. Flotó alrededor de sus compañeros y de los alumnos, con aire distraído, pero en ningún momento dio señales de comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

El director de aquella época no pudo despedir a Binns. Todos sabían que, cuando un fantasma elige un lugar para pasar la eternidad, nadie puede erradicarlo. Sin embargo, las intenciones del director no eran sacarlo del castillo, si no relevarlo de su puesto. No hubo forma de que el anciano profesor comprendiera la situación.

– ¿Alguien más cualificado para el puesto? – se había ofendido de gravedad ante aquella objeción – No hay nadie más cualificado que yo para este puesto, créame.

– Bueno, es cierto…– el director estaba nervioso. Llevaba horas discutiendo con el fantasma – Pero me refiero a que necesitamos a alguien que no este…

No sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar demasiado grosero.

– ¿Que no esté, qué? – preguntó Binns aún enojado – ¿Viejo?

Y así comprendieron que el profesor no se había dado cuenta que estaba muerto. Por más que intentaron sacarlo a la fuerza de su puesto, no lo consiguieron: tuvieron que desistir después de que seis profesores sustitutos, tres miembros del Ministerio de la Magia, y dos especialistas en fantasmas salieran gritando que en esas condiciones no podían impartir la materia.

A todos ellos el profesor se les apareció de la nada mientras se presentaban a los alumnos, y los atravesó congelándolos hasta los huesos: se dedicó a leer sus apuntes sin que la presencia de los extraños lo alterara en lo absoluto.

Intentaron cambiar la materia de aula varias veces, pero el profesor Binns aparecía siempre a tiempo en la nueva ubicación: nada le impedía impartir su amada clase.

Fue así que todos, tanto alumnos y profesores, tuvieron que aprender a convivir con un profesor fantasma que se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que ya no pertenecía al mundo mortal.

La historia de la muerte de Binns fue convirtiéndose casi en leyenda.

Sin embargo, su muerte no era lo único que Binns ignoraba. Su rutina, que no había variado nunca desde que tomó el puesto como profesor, le impedía ver los grandes acontecimientos del castillo.

No prestó atención a un brillante alumno llamado Albus Dumbledore hasta que éste figuró en un libro de "Historia de la Magia reciente" y jamás se enteró que el niño que sobrevivió, aquel sobre el que había leído en los nuevos libros de historia, estuvo sentado en su propia aula (y que durmió ante su lección, como tantos otros antes que él) La única vez que salió del castillo después de su propio funeral fue para la muerte de Dumbledore, y aún así los profesores no sabían si era consiente de lo que estaba presenciando.

Fue por todo esto que a McGonagall, cuando la última batalla de aquella nueva guerra contra Voldemort terminó, no la sorprendió ver una luz que salía del despacho del profesor Binns mientras recorría apenada los pasillos del derrumbado castillo.

– ¿Profesor? – preguntó, incrédula.

El fantasma se encontraba sentado en una butaca que parecía tener más de dos siglos. Leía un pergamino larguísimo que estaba extendido sobre un escritorio volcado.

– ¿Si? – preguntó el hombre, levantando la cabeza – ¿Se le ofrece algo, profesora…?

– McGonagall – terminó la mujer irritada. Llevaba trabajando allí más de cuarenta años, y sin embargo jamás había logrado que el profesor aprendiera su nombre. Tal vez Dumbledore había sido al único profesor que el fantasma reconoció alguna vez – ¿Qué hace aquí?

Binns la miró extrañada, como si estuviera realizando una pregunta realmente absurda.

– Preparo mi próxima clase – contestó con simpleza, y volvió a su lectura.

– Pe… pero… – McGonagall lo miró boquiabierta.

El despacho de Binns estaba destruido: la ventana había sido arrancada y en lugar de ella había un gran agujero, la mayoría de los muebles se encontraban volcados o destrozados, y hasta inclusive la butaca del hombre se hallaba desplazada de su lugar habitual. Era como si al profesor no se hubiera enterado de la batalla que acababa de librarse frente a sus narices.

Lo había vuelto a hacer; se había perdido de los acontecimientos más importantes del castillo.

– ¡Profesor…! – exclamó McGonagall – ¡Estamos en una guerra!

El fantasma levantó la cabeza, interesado al fin.

– ¿Guerra? – preguntó, acomodándose sus anteojos – ¿Qué guerra?

– Creo, profesor Binns – dijo McGonagall, y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de tanta tragedia -, que va a tener que actualizar sus libros de historia una vez más.

* * *

_¡Hola! Me divirtió imaginar a un profesor Binns totalmente distraído, más preocupado por los hechos históricos que por los acontecimientos actuales. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Como siempre, espero tomates, flores, huevos podridos o lo que quieran tirarme. Menos chocolates, esos prefiero que me los den en la mano. No hay que desperdiciar semejante cosa rica (?_


End file.
